


Wrong Room

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Assassins, Bears, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schwarz attend the UN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Room

"I love assassinating UN officials!" Schuldig said. "It's just so convenient for getting lunch afterwards, all those lovely restaurants!"

"The sooner they're dead the sooner we get sushi," Crawford said, checking his gun.

Schuldig opened the door on the meeting. At the head of the room a tall fair-haired young man with perfect bland movie-star good looks was delivering a speech to a room full of bored looking young men and women.

" – and the other idea I have for solving the ecological crisis is that my people will live in harmony with nature _and_ drill for oil! All the polar bears in Alaska will be trained and given employment in the oil companies, and they can use their wages to support themselves instead of depending on welfare like they do now! They're American bears, they should embrace the American dream and raise themselves up by their own efforts!"

"Excuse me," another young man - almost the identical twin of the first - said, rising to his feet as people slept, argued and in more than one case appeared to be making love rather than listening to the proceedings. "As someone with actual experience of polar bears I think –"

"So if no one has anything to add, I vote that my idea is carried unanimously!"

A paper plane sailed across the room.

"No, wait! I _know_ about polar bears! You can't just employ them to drill for oil!"

"And as a rider to my idea, I vote that we unanimously carry the motion that global warming can be combatted by my previous idea of a giant superhero in space!"

Most people were now arguing about whether the meeting would finish in time for them to beat the lunch time rush.

"Stop! Look, I have a polar bear _right here!_ He can tell you that bears and oil companies don't go together! Right, Koumajiro?"

The polar bear by his seat stood up, shook itself and glared at the desperate young man. "Who the hell are you?" it said.

Schuldig closed the door.

"Wrong room," he said.


End file.
